Love
by cokeman
Summary: Just a short story about Yo and Sen, so please enjoy.


This is just a quick story for Ben-To. Hope you like it.

He always admired her. Her short, silver hair. Her captivating red eyes. They all seemed so perfect. Yet, no matter how much he admired her, no matter how much he liked her, she would only see him as a friend. Yes, he wanted to be so much more to her. To be someone very important to her. He wanted to be the person who she loved, yet, he knew she would never love him. She was way out of his league. He could only sit back and admire her from a distance. Yeah, they were good friends and that's all they would remain. Just good friends. Nothing more and nothing less. Yes, Yo loved the ice witch Sen, but he thought she would never love him back.

She couldn't help but be amazed. He had improved in such a short time. Even the Wizard saw him as an equal. That she found impressive. She has always been close friends with him, but for some reason or another, she wanted to be more than that. She wanted to spend more time with him. Go out with him. Be his girl, yet she found it impossible for her to say. Why couldn't she just tell him she loved him? What was it that was holding her back? One thing. Fear. What if he didn't like her like that? What if he rejected her? How would it affect their current relationship? Would they still be friends, or would he just push her away? She didn't see him as the type to just push her away like that, but for some reason, that kind of thought kept passing through her mind, scaring her, making her unable to tell him the truth. Yes, Sen loved Yo, but was unable to act on her feelings.

The three members sat in the club room, enjoying their bento's they had just obtained. None spoke as they ate their food, enjoying it fully. Hana had finished her's early and had pulled her laptop out to keep writing her story. Yo and Sen just ate their bentos, exchanging a few occasional glances. One would look away if they saw the other looking at them. They almost forgot that Hana was even there. One wanted to say something, but had trouble doing so.

Even though she was out of his league in his eyes, he wanted to tell her how he felt. Only problem was how he was going to do so. If he did tell her, how would it affect their friendship. He knew it would make things awkward if she didn't feel the same way, which he was sure she didn't. Yet, he needed to. Why? He wanted to know how she felt about him and his feelings. He needed to know. It bugged him, making him unable to sleep. He had decided that he would tell her by the end of the day, but has yet to do so.

Sen just looked at him. For a while now she just wanted to confess to him, but couldn't find the courage to do so. She found it harder to confess than it was to beat up someone for her bento. Even though they were coming at her with the intention of hurting her, she never once felt scared. She would just easily read their movements and beat them down to get what bento she wanted. Yet, when it came to him, she found herself terrified of what his answer might be. She couldn't take rejection. She wanted him to like her back and yet she couldn't force him to do so.

"So, umm, you did pretty good out there." Yo said, finishing his bento. _'Crap, why did I say something like that? Of course she did. She always does.'_ He thought after he had said that. He felt like the atmosphere would get really awkward at any second.

"Umm, thanks." She said, hiding her blush. Sure, it was a stupid complement because she always does good. Yet for some reason, it touched her more than it would have if someone else had said it. "Oh, you too." She added real quickly. He felt his face heat up slightly at her comment. She finished hers and the three put their boxes in the bag, filling it up even more. "See you all tomorrow." She said, walking toward the door. _'Crap, say something before she leaves!'_ Yo thought.

"Umm, Yarizui." He called to her before she opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around. He got up and walked toward her, stopping right in front of her.

"I just wanted t-to say... I... I..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I l-l-like you... A lot... I just wanted you to kn-" He was cut off by her lips touching his. Her lips were very soft as well as warm and inviting. He could still taste the food from her bento she had. The sweet taste of her lips combined with the robust taste of the sauce still on them was captivating, a taste he fell in love with as well as one he would never forget. But the taste was only a small part of it. The pure passion behind it and the way her lips fit perfectly with his made the experience most memorable.

Hearing him say he liked her a lot made her mind jump for joy. Hoping he wasn't joking, teasing, or meaning it in some other fashion, she pressed her lips against his sharing their first kisses. And she could say without a doubt she loved it. She could still taste some of the chicken he had in his lunch, combined with the special flavor of his lips, it was something she had never tasted before; falling in love with it. No bento eaten before ever tasted this good. What made it better was he was kissing her back. It was her first kiss and she knew it would be her most memorable.

They broke apart, each deprived of words. Neither of them had expected that to happen, but neither had any contemplates either.

"I love you." Sen said quietly after a few minutes.

"I love you too." Yo said back. The two went back together for seconds and thirds, enjoying each kiss they received.

In the back, Hana could be seen rapidly typing on her computer, entranced by the scene. She didn't care Sen had him now, it didn't mean he wouldn't choose someone else later on, making her happy she still had a chance. She just typed everything she saw, knowing they had forgotten about her completely.

THE END

So, I hoped you liked this story.

Review.


End file.
